


Headphones User Manual

by CaptainKirby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, because i was bored, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: This is the users manual for a pair of headphones I just bought. They tell you a little more than just how to use them.





	Headphones User Manual

I present for you

A user’s manual

For your new set of headphones

 

First, connect to your device

You may need a wire

Or use Bluetooth

But you need to connect to an outside source

The headphones do not come with a playlist

 

Then, put the headphones on

Make sure you maintain maximum ear coverage

Headphones are not as effective if you can hear the outside world

The thud of footsteps

The jumble of conversations

The pitter patter of rain

And the sound of laughter

Are not as harmonious as your music

 

Finally, begin the first song

Listen to it blissfully

Because only you can enjoy it

No one else is allowed in on your personal concert

There is no need to take off your headphones

There is no need to turn the volume down

There is no need to disconnect from your mobile device

Because here

No one can hurt you

You can’t hurt anyone

And you can pass by the world like a ship in the night

 

The headphones have a lifetime warranty

However, we cannot refund you

On the time, friends or opportunities you might have lost

While using our product

 

Sincerely, your inner coward

 


End file.
